gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Francis McReary
Francis "Frankie" McReary (Irish: Proinsias Mac Ruairí) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Francis is the corrupt Deputy Police Commissioner, and the second oldest member of the McReary Family. Biography Francis is the brother of Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary, and Gerald McReary. He is the 2nd Oldest brother of the McReary family. Francis is unsurprisingly the only McReary brother who wasn't involved in the Three Leaf Clover mission. Background Francis and his brothers grew up in an Irish Catholic home. He is looked down upon by his brothers, who consider him a hypocrite for his police career; Patrick McReary remarks that "Francis is just as crooked as we are — moreso"; Francis affords his brothers similar disdain for their open criminality. He initially wanted to become a priest, but as his brother Patrick recalls, he had to abandon that ambition after being caught cheating on his final test to be a priest; he also had a selfish tendency to take money from the donation plate as an altar boy. Francis tells Niko that his philosophy to cleaning up the streets of Liberty City is "one percent at a time" — assassinate small-time crooks and drug dealers one by one, to "improve" the city without involving the legal system. This may be mere self-justification on Francis' part — the tasks he sets for Niko are overwhelmingly focused on covering up his own misdeeds. Francis is implied to have illicit tastes, which go unspecified but which may be related to drugs and/or prostitution, as he orders the assassination of a drug-dealing pimp who is implied to be personally inconveniencing him. It seems he has the same philosophy as Frank Tenpenny, thinking if a necessary number of people do like he does, the community would improve. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV Francis first meets Niko Bellic during a publicity spot with Manny Escuela. Later in the game, he calls Niko and arranges a meeting at Castle Gardens, where he reveals that he knows of Niko's criminal activity in Liberty City; Niko agrees to work for Francis in exchange for his turning a blind eye to Niko's other crimes. Francis first orders the death of a blackmailer who possesses incriminating photographs, and then the death of Tom Goldberg, a lawyer who has evidence against Francis. He has Niko kill a drug-dealer and pimp in the East Holland projects, and then the dealer's accomplice, who is threatening to talk to the police about McReary. Blood Brothers After Francis' brother Derrick returns from Ireland, Derrick intends to expose Francis' corruption out of spite, something Francis could not accept as he intends to become the Commissioner of the LCPD. He orders Niko to kill Derrick during a meeting he has arranged with his brother. Niko either chooses to follow Francis' orders, or goes against them and spares Derrick's life by killing Francis instead. Either choice will end Niko's career with Francis, although Niko can choose to exploit Francis' guilt in future if he survives. Killing Derrick also allows the player to gain ability of using Francis' to put down any wanted level against him for the duration of the story. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Street Sweeper *Call and Collect (Boss) *Final Interview (Boss) *Holland Nights (Boss) *Lure (Boss) *Harboring a Grudge (Post-mission phone call) *Blood Brothers (Boss/Can be killed) *Undertaker (Only if spared in Blood Brothers) Wanted level reduction If Francis is spared in Blood Brothers, the player can call him and have him clear their Wanted level. Although this can be done multiple times, the wait required between calls is undetermined — calling too soon after the last successful call will merely redirect to Francis' answering machine. Once the player finishes the story missions, Francis' ability will not be available anymore because most contacts, him included, on Niko's cell phone are deleted at the end of the game. Trivia *If Niko kills Francis, his gravestone in Colony Island reads: "Here Lies Francis McReary, Brave, Honest, Shot Dead." Derrick's will say the same thing if he is killed, but his grave will be in Steinway. *Francis drives a black Landstalker, seen in the beginning cutscene of Blood Brothers. *As Francis is an LCPD officer, he has no record on the LCPD police database. *Although his rank is given as "Deputy Police Commissioner" it is likely that he is in fact the First Deputy Commissioner rather than a regular Deputy Commissioner of which there are many in the NY (and therefore likely the LC) Police Department. It is also possible that he is the Deputy Commissioner of operations. *If Niko kills Francis, in the mission I'll Take Her..., Gerald McReary says that he and Francis were never real close, but that "he'll miss him." *He appears to be very hypocritical throught GTA IV; he speaks freqently of second chances or chances at redemption, but he orders Niko to kill Clarence Little because "He is guilty as sin." *Sometimes, if Niko starts getting chased by police with Packie, he will often shout "Look! Frankie's Boys!". *Francis can be seen on the homepage for Libertycitypolice.com. *In the beta, it was shown that Francis had blond hair. *In Blood Brothers, Niko can call Francis twice to increase his payout, to $20,000, if he kills Derrick. *Francis bears a slight resemblance to his brother Gerald, as their hair and mustaches are somewhat similar. Gallery FrancisMcReary-GTA4-Artwork-Head.png|Francis McReary's head artwork, used as a Rockstar Games Social Club avatar. Storyphoto 32.png GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-40-14-68.jpg GTAIV 2010-10-31 02-48-00-07.jpg Blood Brothers (GTA4) (meeting).jpg Blood Brothers (GTA4) (meeting Francis).jpg Blood Brothers (GTA4) (aiming).jpg de:Francis McReary{C es:Francis McReary{C nl:Francis McReary{C pl:Francis McReary{C sv:Francis McReary McReary, Francis McReary, Francis McReary, Francis McReary, Francis